


anomalies

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Pacifist Frisk, Spoilers - No Mercy Route, frisk and chara switch places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew how it went.<br/>At least, he had until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anomalies

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhey this is trash but it's been in my drafts for a month

     Sans knew how it went. How many times had he repeated this script? How many times had he stood here, in this very hall, hearing his voice echo and knowing the outcome? How many times had he killed the human, how many times had he spared them, how many times had he been rooting for them-and that was the worst part, wasn't it, standing here and watching the kid's empty smile and bright red eyes and knowing that just a few timelines ago he had called them a friend.

That was then. This was now. The low rumble of his voice reverberated throughout the hall. The kid grinned, shifted, charged. He dodged. He always did.

They pivoted and jumped, diving and rolling, avoiding his attacks with reckless ease. Sooner or later they would slip up. They always did. This time around, a beam of pure magic caught them. They died with a smile that was not a smile, but a vicious baring of teeth, promising a predator's revenge. Time slipped sideways, everything around him fractured-

                                                                                                                                 ____________________

Sans knew how it went. This time, he skipped straight to the battle, sending easier attacks their way. They dodged his attacks, he stopped attacking, they attacked, he dodged their attacks. For the sake of the narrative, he offered the same choice he always did: a ceasefire. An offer. A shadow of an emotion felt by his past selves a few thousand timelines ago. Pathetic, really. He hadn't known, back then, for how long these would go on. He hadn't known how determined whatever demon inhabited this child's body could be. 

Now he knew. The choice was never a choice; it was always devoid of any real feeling. He knew what came next: like clockwork the kid would pause, shake their head, and grin their merciless grin as they lunged again. He would dodge. He shifted, ready to shift spacetime to move himself.

The moment never came. The kid-demon?-looked up at him with a confused expression. They seemed to be warring with themself. Before they could move, surprising himself, he sent an attack their way. It was a lazy one, really. Barely noticeable. They should have avoided it almost without moving and sneered at him.

They died unmoving, with a look of uncomprehending pain on their face. Sans felt his sins crawling on his back.

                                                                                                                                 _____________________

Sans knew how it should have gone. They should have stared, with that unchanging eerie smile, and pounced at him silently, brandishing their knife. They should have dodged his attack without a care. Hell, that attack shouldn't have happened. They never paused that early in their relentless destruction, they never-

They never listened to him.

Sans knew how it went. This was just another trick of theirs. He knew how it went, he knew he knew-God why weren't they  _attacking_ they were just  _standing there_ with that  _look_ on their face-

Their EXP.

It was zero.

This wasn't possible.

This physically wasn't possible. No one could get this far without genocide, without killing  _everyone_ , God, the number of times he walked through the halls devoid of noise save the echos of his footsteps, had watched his own brother die, the number of times he had stared at the pile of unassuming dust in the snow-

and worse, the number of times he had felt the sun on his face and felt _happy_ for the first time in a long time-

and then-

then-

a touch startled him out of his train of thought, and he looked down in shock at the child who tugged on his sleeve with tears in their eyes.

"Frisk?" he rasped, his own voice barely a whisper. "What-what are you doing here?"

They didn't answer, but clung to him tighter, their tiny body beginning to shake with sobs.

Sans knew how it went, he knew, he knew-

Sans

had no idea what to do.


End file.
